


Descansar

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach House, Brazil, Co-workers, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Festivals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sunbathing, Tan lines, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Work trip, fashion industry, office au away from the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: “This place is way too classy for you, Kageyama,” he grins.“This isn’t the right place, dumbass.” Kageyama brandishes his pass at Hinata. “This is some kind of resort, it says in here. There’s obviously been a mistake with the booking.”“What do you mean, you don’t think Sugawara would book us a nice place?”“Read this!” He thrusts the brochure part of the pass at him. “Since you’re so good at English. Does it sound like the kind of place you would stay when you’re here on company business?”Relaxation and restoration. Private natural hot spring. Walk to the beach. A popular honeymoon destination.“Hmm…”~They're supposed to be representing their company at a conference. Hinata isn't sure how he ended up trapped at an R&R resort with the (hot) office nightmare, but he'll have to make the best of it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 28
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #SweatyShouyouWeek on twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: beach shorts

Hinata doesn’t mind that their flight is almost 30 hours. And he doesn’t really mind that he has to work with Kageyama again. He only sort of minds that their seats are next to each other, and that they have to share a hotel room. What matters is that he’s been chosen to attend a business conference thousands of kilometers away from the home office, in only his first year with the company. He’s going to allow for nothing but the best reports back to his bosses.

So long as the guy next to him doesn’t get in the way. Kageyama seems to like to do that, where Hinata’s concerned. Naturally, Hinata does it back at every opportunity. But he’s optimistic that when it’s important, like now, they can set aside their differences. He knows that Kageyama views the whole thing as some kind of babysit-the-rookie punishment, because he heard him say as much to Sugawara. Hinata was mad for a while, because their last joint project had great results, and because Kageyama has only been with the company a year longer and is 6 months _younger_. But now he’s ready, to represent his company at the conference and to put up with his least favorite coworker.

“My turn.”

Kageyama forces his arm off the rest between them.

“Hey! We agreed to every twenty minutes, I still have three left!”

“My watch says you don’t.”

“We were going by my phone, which says I have three minutes!”

“I wasn’t going by your phone.”

Hinata shoves at his arm. Kageyama settles more firmly onto the armrest, and Hinata rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest.

“Attention all passengers, your flight will be landing in Rio de Janeiro in ten minutes.”

Hinata lets a wicked grin sprout up on his face. Kageyama glares.

“I’m starting over on the way back.”

“You already went first on the way here!”

It so happens that Hinata did two years of study here; he can read the signs and speak to the locals. (That’s not the only reason he got picked to go, though.) It’s a great feeling, knowing that Kageyama could get lost here without him, and that he totally _would_ , if his struggle with the Tokyo trains is anything to go by. He’s disappointed when the man at the money exchange desk answers to Kageyama’s English. Hinata can speak that too, better than Kageyama.

Their instructions are to take the afternoon bus to a city Hinata’s never heard of, four hours north along the coast. Hinata would have liked to sit and chat with some of the people, but he figures he’ll be kind to Kageyama while he’s still disoriented. Then he can tell him all his stories about the country.

Kageyama is terrible about interrupting, so he’s only gotten to tell a few before the bus stops. They got some stunning glimpses of the ocean on the way; Hinata leaps out and spins around in search of a view, but all he can see is lots of trees and the outskirts of a rather small-looking town.

“This is Vila Luzia?” Kageyama says.

Hinata sticks his head back into the bus to ask the driver in Portuguese.

“Yeah, this is it.”

Kageyama looks around with a frown of misgiving.

“What’s the place we’re staying at again?” Hinata says.

“Sol de Descanso.”

“There it is!”

He jogs from the natural side of the road to the side with a smattering of buildings. The largest, which is two stories unlike the others, is painted white and has a sign with the name of their hotel in a fancy scrawl.

“Wait,” Kageyama says, “I’m the one with the tickets.”

“What kind of hotel gives you tickets?” Hinata says when Kageyama has caught up.

He doesn’t answer, only goes into the building.

Hinata greets the woman behind the desk. As they chat, Kageyama slides the tickets and confirmation paperwork across the counter. She accepts it and starts putting things into the computer, still talking with Hinata.

“Wow! Kageyama, this place is like a resort! We get a private hot spring!”

Kageyama frowns. He’s such a lost cause. Hinata turns back to the woman, who hands over two passes and asks if they would like someone to guide them to their cabana. He tells her they’ll be fine.

“Let’s go, this way.”

He leads Kageyama outside, shoving one of the passes at him.

“Sugawara-san must really like one of us,” he grins. “This place is going to be amazing.”

“Did you ask her where the conference is?”

“We have the address for it, don’t we?”

He plows ahead, straight into the forest on the opposite side of the street, striking into a path of red dirt and rocks.

“We just follow this trail, there’s seven buildings and ours is the fifth one, it should have a sign. This is the most popular place to stay in town.”

“It’s not even in town,” Kageyama says.

“There’s number one!”

It’s a square building, not all that big, with a classic triangle roof. It stands on stilts about a quarter meter off the ground. It’s squeezed between full-grown trees, as if the ground hadn’t even been cleared for it. The near side is almost completely covered in tall windows.

“Wow. Hurry up Kageyama.”

Hinata charges down the gentle curve of the path, hefting his suitcase at his side.

They walk for about half an hour. There’s a sign for Number 2, and 3, and 4. Each building is just out of sight of the one before, and now Hinata can see what he thinks will be Number 5.

“Wow, we’re way out here aren’t we? I bet the ocean is only like a kilometer away.”

“This is weird,” Kageyama says.

“What do you mean weird? You love privacy. We’re basically alone, and we get our own hot spring, and there’s ocean access!”

“But probably not internet access, dumbass.”

Hinata breaks into a jog to reach their spot. The sign is a simple wood, nicely polished, with a 5 carved and filled in with black paint. He opens his folded pass and pulls the key out of its string loop.

“Hinata—”

“Holy cow!”

It’s spacious and saturated in natural light. The floor and the exposed beams in the ceiling are a dull brown wood. The structure is simplistic, and there’s no decoration to immediately catch the eye, only some well-spaced furniture. There’s a rich brown table and chairs in the center of the room, with a skylight directly above.

“Do we get this whole place to ourselves? You think?”

On either side of the main space there are two walled off rooms. Between each pair there is a cozy sitting area with tall windows, tan wicker chairs with blue cushions, and a blue rug. The long white curtains are all pulled open, and beyond the glass there’s the soothing pattern of trees.

“This place is way too classy for you, Kageyama,” he grins.

“This isn’t the right place, dumbass.” Kageyama brandishes his pass at him. “This is some kind of resort, it says in here. There’s obviously been a mistake with the booking.”

“What do you mean, you don’t think Sugawara would book us a nice place?”

“Read this!” He thrusts the brochure part of the pass at him. “Since you’re so good at English. Does it sound like the kind of place you would stay when you’re here on company business?”

Relaxation and restoration. Private natural hot spring. Walk to the beach. A popular honeymoon destination.

“Hmm…”

“This isn’t where we should be staying. I don’t think we’re even in the right town. Why would there be a conference for global nonbinary fashion companies here?”

“I don’t know. Did you see it says no electricity?”

“What?”

“I saw some lantern thingies outside though. Hey, we get bikes to ride!”

He lunges for the front door to go find them.

“Hinata!” Kageyama grabs the back of his collar. “What else does it say?”

“It’s a relaxation resort, so everything’s natural, no powerlines, no cell towers, no motor vehicles. Where’s the onsen?”

“Who cares about the onsen! We’re in the wrong place.”

“But our team would never have messed this up, we can’t be in the wrong place.”

“We can’t even use our laptops out here.”

Kageyama takes out his phone.

“I only have one bar. We need to go back and call home.”

Hinata checks his own phone.

“Yeah…But let’s go see the beach first.”

“No. You can get lost after the conference, when it won’t embarrass me.”

“Hey! You’re the one who will get lost, can you even find your way back to the town without me?”

“Come on Hinata.”

“I’m leaving my stuff here, since this place is paid for. I get this room!”

He darts for the second one on the right. On the way back he peers through the sheer curtains and grins at the hot spring inviting him out the sliding back doors.

“Come on.”

“Coming, babe.”

He grins at Kageyama’s white-eyed threat of death.

“This is a popular honeymoon destination.” He winks. “Bet I can bike faster than you!”

He’s kind enough to wait until Kageyama has locked the door and almost mounted the other bike before he takes off. The race gets them back in ten or twelve minutes; the path isn’t made for going all out on a basic sport bike, and when Kageyama loses, Hinata tells him he should just be grateful he didn’t wipe out.

He leads the way back into the resort’s office and uses his Portuguese to pull her attention to him. He strongly suspects she speaks English, and he wants to keep Kageyama thinking he has to depend on him for as long as possible. She asks if there’s an issue with their accommodations, and Hinata starts to expound on how great it is to someone who will appreciate it.

“Ask about the conference,” Kageyama chirps in his ear.

Hinata explains what they’re here for. When the woman frowns, Kageyama’s frown juts even deeper between his brows. Hinata hurries to distract from his threatening aura.

“She says there’s no conference here, but there is a festival this week, a pretty famous one, and maybe we were here for that?”

“You know what we’re here for,” Kageyama says.

“There aren’t many places to stay in town, so they don’t have many large meetings. She says maybe it’s in Sao Ademir? That’s a popular, bigger city a couple hours north.”

“We were told to come here, not Sao Ademir. Ask her about anything related to fashion or fashion companies.”

Hinata asks.

“She hasn’t heard of anything like that. No one else has booked for that kind of event. She would know, she’s the owner of this place.”

“What about another hotel with the same name? In that other city?”

“She doesn’t believe there’s any with the same name.”

“Then whoever booked us made a mistake.” Kageyama takes out his phone. “I’ve got four bars. I’m calling Sugawara.”

He goes outside. Hinata chats for a little longer with the owner of the resort. He’d like to keep practicing his speaking, but he supposes he better check on his responsibilities, so he says thank you and goes out. Kageyama is standing in the shade from the building, silent with his phone to his ear. He lets it drop to his side and looks accusingly at Hinata.

“No one’s picking up, I’ve tried every extension.”

“Well what time is it there?”

Kageyama checks his watch, and purses his lips. “6 am.”

“Even I don’t go in that early.”

“I’ll call Sugawara’s cell.”

“Kageyama, wait.”

“We’re in the wrong place and the conference starts tomorrow.”

“I know, but look at this place! Don’t you think it’s nice here? You of all people could use some relaxing, you might be a totally different person by the time you got home.”

He pushes Kageyama’s phone away from his face.

“Come on Kageyama, we don’t have to call just yet. We have a day to spare. The conference starts tomorrow afternoon, we can stay here one night and still get there in plenty of time.”

“We don’t know where the conference is,” Kageyama says, “We don’t know where we’re going!”

“But the place is booked for us! Do you know this resort is booked out for a whole year? This is a chance we could never have again! You’re going to waste those nice rooms and cost Pereira-san money!”

“This is not our vacation, we’re here by mistake!”

“But it’s a good mistake, we should take advantage of it!”

“I can’t believe I got stuck with you on this trip. I told Sugawara and Sawamura-san that you wouldn’t take it seriously, you only wanted to come here because of your fond school memories.”

“Are you saying I don’t take my job seriously? You work with me all the time, you know I put everything into this job!” Hinata points a finger in his face. “I deserve a day of vacation. That’s why I’m going to call Sugawara-san myself and ask them if I can stay.”

Hinata digs his phone out of his pocket.

“The line’s busy.”

“That’s because I’m on it, dumbass!”

Kageyama clucks his tongue and takes the phone away from his ear.

“It didn’t even go to voicemail,” he says.

“Why would they answer _you_ at six in the morning? Stop calling so I can try.”

“I’m going to text.”

Hinata doesn’t get an answer or a machine either.

“Did they text back?”

“No.”

“Let me try.”

They stand there in silence waiting for the messages to be read.

“They get up at like four, don’t they?”

Kageyama shrugs grouchily.

“Well…”

It’ll be another hour or two before someone gets to the office back in Japan. If they don’t get an answer until then, it’ll be too late in the evening for them to make a move, and they’ll just have to wait for the first bus tomorrow. Like Hinata said. He goes back into the resort office. When he comes out, Kageyama is still waiting.

“Did you get anything?”

“Nope.”

“I’m trying Sawamura.”

“You’ll really call Sawamura-san at this hour of the morning?”

Kageyama freezes. Then he goes on using his phone.

“It’s an emergency, he’ll understand.”

Hinata snorts and sidles past Kageyama to turn the corner onto a new street.

“Hinata. Where are you going.”

“There’s a shop up this way where I need to get something.”

“If I get an answer, I’m leaving without you.”

“I’m not bringing you your luggage,” he snaps back.

He buys the pair of boardshorts he thinks Kageyama will hate the most (a giant shark mouth on the ass), stops at a nearby food cart for a couple hot sandwiches, and returns to the office, where Kageyama still stands.

“Anything?”

“No. What’s that?”

“Shorts to wear at the beach.”

Kageyama looks as furious as he expected. He doesn’t need to show him the shorts, but he does anyway, just to see if he can get his eye to twitch. Not quite. Maybe if he had them on.

“Why do you not understand this? We’re not on vacation, Hinata, and we’re not staying here.”

“We’ve got nowhere else to go until someone answers us, so until then I’m going to the beach.” Hinata sets down a paper-wrapped sandwich. “Eat something. Maybe it will improve your mood.”

He doesn’t invite Kageyama along, because it’s obvious that he was never going to invite Hinata, even at the end of a long day of meetings. He picks up his bike and pushes it across the road.

“I’m not coming to look for you once I get ahold of Sugawara,” Kageyama says. “I’m going to check out and leave. And I’m not taking your luggage either.”

Hinata clucks his tongue. He mounts his bike and starts peddling away.

It didn’t take long at all for him to establish that Kageyama is an anomaly of sorts. His life runs on an astoundingly simple set of rules. He is infuriatingly good, even brilliant sometimes, at his job, but he can be quite childish when he’s tired, hungry, or doesn’t otherwise have his way. When they argue, Hinata always ends up feeling childish too. He doesn’t like it, not only because it makes a bad impression on his coworkers, but because he would rather not have Kageyama thinking he’s childish. He already thinks he’s incompetent. And Kageyama is a man his age, gorgeous, interested in the same things, and can match his energy in them. He’s also the king of accessorizing, even if Hinata is a little iffy on the way he dresses. It’s hard to accept being disliked by him.

Hinata never intended to miss a second of the conference; he just figured this was his only shot at visiting the beach. After two hours he heads back to the cabin, which really is only about a kilometer away, a gratifying walk from the hot sand into the cool of the tree canopy. Kageyama’s not in, which he figured. His luggage is still here, so that probably means he hasn’t been in touch with their boss yet.

Hinata likes to dress way down during his me time. He knows it will probably make Kageyama think less of him, but a man can’t be so self-conscious all the time. He’ll show Kageyama that it has no bearing on his job performance. He rides back to town in his shark shorts and yellow t-shirt. Kageyama is still on the main street, at the building next to the resort office. He’s sitting at a small table under an umbrella, in absence of sunglasses and a drink. Hinata pulls up next to him.

“You should’ve come with me. Doesn’t look like you got anything accomplished here.”

“Well one of us should be trying, and you only volunteered to go to the beach.”

“Excuse me for wanting to relax a little after a thirty hour flight next to you. I’m helping now.”

He takes the chair across from him and sets down his laptop.

Kageyama has already sent out a round of emails, but Hinata sends them all again. They each call the office a dozen or more times, because it should be operating at full capacity by now.

“Okay, something’s wrong with the phones,” Hinata says.

“Maybe it’s our phones. I’ve been trying cells too.”

“Let’s try those again, at least we can leave messages there.”

“If they were checking their messages they would’ve called me back by now.”

“Well what else are we going to do if we can’t get on the phone with anyone?”

Kageyama slams his fist on the table. “I don’t know!”

“Calm down Kageyama!"

“Why should I? We’re stuck here because we don’t know where else to go!”

Hinata stands up. It’s been an hour and a half of this, and despite all the goofing off he’s done according to Kageyama, Hinata’s tired.

“Yeah, we’re stuck here. But we do have a place to stay, and two paid meals a day. So it could be a lot worse, right?”

He looks at the orange sky over the trees.

“We should head back before it gets too dark. The place doesn’t have lights, you know. We won’t be able to see what we’re doing.”

Kageyama doesn’t look like he has any intention of moving.

“Let’s go to bed now,” Hinata coaxes, “So we can get an early start tomorrow. We’ll figure out where we’re going and how we’re supposed to get there, and we’ll be right on schedule.”

Kageyama wavers. Then he stands up.

“Let’s put in our breakfast orders first.”

Hinata leads him to the office. He greets the new face behind the desk, Pereira-san’s son, and asks for the menu.

“Hey Kageyama, we can use this.” He gestures to the computer booths and tables along the back wall. “They’re for guests. And the wifi’s the best in here.”

Kageyama nods. He’s getting tired, less argumentative. Hinata smiles to himself. He gives their orders and requests the earliest delivery time, and they go out and get back on their bikes.

The path is already hard to see, in the shadow of the trees, but Hinata leads them back successfully. The bathroom is its own miniature building out behind the hot spring. He lets Kageyama use it first, then fumbles around himself in the gathering darkness. Each bedroom has white double doors enclosing its pentagonal shape in each corner of the house; the doors opposite his are already shut. The bed is twice as big as his back home, and there’s a skylight directly above it. He sees the dull purple-blue and the night’s first few stars peeking out.

Hinata could get used to this. It’s too bad that they’ll be leaving in the morning and not coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from Rio, the places mentioned here are fictional. I do not speak Portuguese, so if anyone who does would like to suggest better resort or town names feel free


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt: sunbathing

Hinata is out for his run before the crown of the sun has edged over the horizon. There are a few other runners and bikes on the path looping around town; he greets and waves. When he returns to the cabin, Kageyama is still at the table, but now there’s food too.

“Oo, breakfast!”

He plops into a chair.

“I had a great run. It’s so easy to breathe here.”

“What does that mean?” Kageyama doesn’t take his eyes off his laptop.

“It can’t be explained. You have to experience it.”

Once he’s filled his plate, he asks:

“Did it do you any good to be up at four o’clock? Any phone calls?”

“I wasn’t sleeping well anyway,” Kageyama says. “And we can’t get phone calls out here.”

“Any messages then?”

“No.”

He munches for a bit.

“If you can’t sleep well at a place like this, you probably have some serious issues you need to address.” He levels Kageyama with a look. “Do you have a good work-life balance?”

“Did you check your phone for messages?”

“I did when I got up.”

“Check again.”

“When I’m finished eating. Seriously Kageyama, is all that personal maintenance stuff just talk? Wouldn’t now be a good time for some of that?”

“Personal maintenance doesn’t mean sitting around every chance you get.”

“Guh! What do you _want_ from me?”

“A—”

“Don’t answer that,” he snaps, shoveling food into his mouth.

“You asked.” But he doesn’t say more.

The silence for the next few minutes goes a long way in convincing Hinata that he’s having a great morning. He enjoyed his run, the country is beautiful, the food is good, and he’s not sitting here alone. Kageyama’s pout is as pretty as ever, and that white shirt is doing him a favor or two.

“What are you looking at?”

Hinata scowls. “Your eyesight’s going to get bad fast, if you squint at your screen like that.”

Apparently Kageyama hates being looked at, because he asks Hinata that question a dozen times a week. It’s weird, for someone who dresses and acts so confidently. Maybe he just hates Hinata. But he’s gotten him to smile three times, and they’ve only been working together for nine months. Sugawara-san says that’s unprecedented.

“I’ll shower quick.”

“You don’t have time to use the onsen.”

“I just said I was going to shower. And don’t tell me what I have time for, you’re not my boss just because my bosses aren’t here.”

“I repacked your suitcase,” Kageyama says. “I knew you wouldn’t do it properly, and if you look like shit it will reflect badly on the company. Don’t make a mistake like that again.”

Hinata can’t decide between being furious or touched, so he just stands there looking incredulous until Kageyama glares at him.

“You didn’t pick an outfit for me too, did you?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows go up, then tug back down. “Should I?”

“No! I’d never wear anything you picked.”

Hinata gets his things from his room and scurries out the back doors. He eyes the hot spring, then glances back into the cabin. Kageyama is staring at him. Hinata snorts and goes into the bathhouse.

He returns fully dressed to stand in front of Kageyama with his hands on his hips and a lofty smile.

“Your fly’s open.”

“No it isn’t.” He checks. “Hey, it isn’t!”

Kageyama smirks his toothy smirk.

“You’re immature,” Hinata says, not loud enough for him to hear.

Kageyama stands and shuts his laptop.

“Get your luggage and let’s go.”

“But we don’t even know if we’re leaving yet. No one answered.”

“Do you want to do your job or not?”

“Obviously! But how am I supposed to?”

“Find a way.”

“That’s not an instruction.”

“I’m not your boss.”

“Then quit ordering me around!”

Kageyama comes out of his room with his suitcase and his laptop bag. “When Sugawara asks, I’m going to tell them everything.”

Hinata squints. “Is that a threat?”

“And if they want to fire you when we get back, I’m not going to argue.”

“What? Hey!”

Kageyama leaves the cabana. Hinata starts to storm after him, then turns and runs back to grab his things. He tears out the front door.

“Hey, that’s really low Kageyama, you know I would argue for you.”

“You won’t need to. I’m getting us to the conference.”

“What? Rude!”

Hinata sincerely does not appreciate that. This is his first salary job in the industry, and nine months isn’t enough time to feel secure. The worst part is Kageyama must know this, and he threatened him with it anyway. The guy’s a jerk way more of the time than Hinata would like to allow. But he knows how to save himself.

“I’ll be the one to get us to the conference!”

He heaves his suitcase up over his head and charges ahead of Kageyama.

“What? Hinata, hey!”

Hinata edges him out for the win (Again. That’s two for two.). Pereira-san is concerned to see them with their suitcases, and Hinata tries to explain the situation with his somewhat limited vocabulary, until Kageyama’s glowering from across the office forces him to wrap it up. He assures her they had a very nice stay.

They set up at a table with their laptops. The office is busy this morning, but Hinata doesn’t look up from his work. He sends out a round of emails in obedience to Kageyama. Then he starts in on his own plan. He searches the name of the center where the conference is being held. There’s no instant hit for Brazil.

“Are you doing anything productive?”

“More than you,” Hinata says, now scrolling through the sixth search page. “I can’t find the name of this meeting center anywhere in Brazil. There’s one in San Diego.”

“We’re not in the—”

“I _know_ where we are. But that’s the only place with a name that matches exactly with what Suga-san gave us. See?” He turns his screen around. “There’s some similar ones, but none of those are in Brazil either. There is one on this continent.”

Kageyama squints. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“I know.”

“I’ll search it. You probably messed it up somehow.”

“Go right ahead,” he snaps.

Next he searches for the name of the conference. Again there are some similar ones, but only one from this year, and it has a single word in common. This is a major event for nonbinary fashion, so it should be easy for the internet to find. He tries a few different wordings.

“Kageyama, I can’t find anything about the conference either. That specific title’s not coming up.”

Kageyama glances furiously at Hinata’s screen, then does his own search. His scowl pinches deeper and deeper.

“That’s impossible.”

“Maybe…they messed up the dates? Or it got canceled and they didn’t get the email?”

“It’s impossible, it has to be on here, it’s just not showing up!”

“There has to be some kind of mistake, Kageyama. No one else has heard of this conference, no one on the whole internet.”

Kageyama shakes his head.

“The company wouldn’t have made a mistake like that. Sugawara-san wouldn’t have let this past them. They wouldn’t have sent us here by accident.”

“I’m going to look at that center in San Diego.”

Hinata won’t let the hope in him balloon too much until their conference situation gets a bit more hopeless.

“There’s an event booked for this Saturday.” He clicks into it. “Oh. A wedding.”

“That can’t be the only one! There has to be one here!”

“Kageyama, calm down.” He throws a reassuring smile in Pereira-san’s direction. “I don’t suppose you’ve gotten any messages?”

“No,” he huffs, “No one even called to make sure our flight got in.”

“I know, it’s weird…”

“The conference starts in—” He checks his watch— “Seven hours!”

“Okay Kageyama, hear me out. By noon here, it’ll be midnight there. At that point the odds of us getting a response will be pretty low, don’t you think? So what if we stay here until noon, and if nothing comes up, we call it a day and go get some lunch?”

“Lunch?”

“We have to eat Kageyama!”

“You’re worried about lunch? We’ll miss the conference if we’re still here by then!”

“We can’t help it! Is it really the end of the world if we miss a day because of an honest mistake?”

“It reflects badly on the—”

“I know it reflects badly on the company! I care about this company just as much as you do! But if we can’t—”

Hinata chokes himself to silence when he realizes they’re arguing loudly inside someone else’s office space. He flushes badly.

“Excuse me for a minute.”

He goes to the front desk and gives a deep bow to Pereira-san, followed by a long, low apology. He comes back with his face set.

“As I was saying, we don’t have much of a choice about representing our company if we haven’t got a place to do it. There’s no need to sit here all day sending hundreds of emails. As soon as we hear from someone, we can get to work.”

“You’re acting like that’s not going to happen,” Kageyama says.

“Well we can’t even find the right event center—”

“We haven’t even tried!”

“Shh!”

Hinata glances around, then glares at him.

“We can’t go wandering around the country looking for a place that might not exist.”

“Why not? You’ve lived here, you should know where to look.”

Hinata smacks his hand over his face and just stays like that for a few moments.

“Kageyama, I’m staying here until noon. After that, you do whatever you want, go if you want to, and I’ll do what I want.”

He returns to his laptop. Then Kageyama stands up, and goes over to the front desk.

“Do you speak English?” Hinata hears him ask.

Pereira-san responds warmly. Kageyama proceeds to fumble through an apology. Hinata glances in acknowledgement when he comes to sit back down.

Good to his word, he sits in the office with Kageyama for the next five hours. Every fifteen minutes he checks his inboxes, and the rest of the time he pours through online fashion magazines. He and Kageyama work in advertising under Sugawara, so he spends just as long scrutinizing the ads as reading the articles. One day he’s going to be the head of his own nonbinary company; he decided this in middle school, the first time he tried on a girls’ uniform and had a revelation about skirts.

“It’s noon.”

Kageyama looks at him, then sneaks his eyes down to his watch. Hinata doesn’t say anything, just gives a little sigh as he gathers his things. He’s going to need a vacation _from_ Kageyama after this vacation with him. He apologizes to Pereira-san again, for all the confusion, and explains that they will be staying for another night, most likely. She’s a very understanding woman, and Hinata’s going to recommend this place to all his friends so she continues to have good business.

He goes to the cabin and puts on a t-shirt, a clean pair of running shorts, and sunscreen. Then he takes his bike back into town for some leisure sightseeing. A greater part of the town is architecturally old, old houses and old business buildings turned into apartments. The courthouse and the big church are restored relics of the European invasion. He takes a tour of the courthouse and ends up talking to the guide for two hours he didn’t pay for, so he treats him to food and a couple drinks.

He rides by the resort office just to peek in, and Kageyama is still there. That guy’s really going to ruin his eyesight. He’s relieved to still see him here, though. Now he has peace of mind and can go to the beach without remorse.

He grabs his towel on the way by the cabana and walks until trees give way to bright sand. It’s fairly busy with evening visitors, and while he’s still looking for a good spot to sunbathe, he spots his tour guide from before.

“Shouyou!”

He waves Hinata down, a beer in his other hand. Hinata joins his small group and is introduced to his boyfriend. He accepts a can and tells them he’s just here to relax, so they head to the water while he puts his towel down next to their place. He reapplies sunscreen, pulls his sunglasses down, and lies back to soak up some heat and vitamin D. He listens to the waves, the wind through the trees, and distant voices, until his new acquaintances return.

They want to know more about what he does, but he finds himself apologizing a lot as he tries to explain but can’t find the words in Portuguese. He can tell them about the trip he’s taking, and about his traveling partner, so he does. The woman of the group calls Kageyama a workaholic, to which Hinata replies that _he_ works just as hard, but the difference is he knows how to turn off his drive when he should.

He gets back to relaxing for a little bit, but people keep coming up and saying hello to him. Some are Brazilians; some are visitors here at the same resort. A group of young women tell him in English that they’re staying in Number 7 and he should come visit tonight. He says he might have to work tomorrow, but that he’ll try to bring Kageyama one evening if they get the chance. He also gets invited to a football viewing party, that he politely declines in case work comes up. He’d forgotten, but the people here were always so nice, especially at the beach.

He gets back to their place in very good time, knowing that news or not he should be up early tomorrow. Kageyama is here, sitting by the windows with a stack of magazines to study.

“Oh, hey.”

“Where have you been?”

“The beach,” Hinata says. “No need to ask you. Any luck?”

Kageyama glares down at his magazine.

Hinata runs a hand through the back of his hair, pursing his lips.

“This is so weird. It’s like the whole office went on vacation as soon as we left.”

“They should’ve confirmed that we’d gotten to the conference,” says Kageyama, throwing down his magazine. “All my calls are going to voicemail, like they know it’s me calling and won’t answer.”

Hinata snorts, but stifles it when Kageyama glares.

“Wait. Wait! You don’t think something happened, do you? What if there was an earthquake? Oh my gosh! But someone would’ve called me. Kenma, or my sister or mom. Someone would’ve called us, right?”

Kageyama nods. “If something really big happened in Tokyo, people here would probably know about it.”

“Right. So—So…We still don’t know.”

“I think they’re ignoring us.”

“What? Why would they do that?”

“Sawamura didn’t even give us instructions to check in on how it was going! They don’t even care about this conference, they just sent us here to get rid of us!”

“But why would they do that?” he shrieks.

“Probably because they’re sick of you! You make the copy machine break down every week!”

“You do the same thing to your computer!”

“I’m always partnered up with you and it makes me look bad, so now I’m stuck here too.”

“I do good work and you never acknowledge it!”

Kageyama stands up.

“Why do you need acknowledgement all the time?”

“I don’t need it all the time! Once in a while would be fine, I do as much for you once in a while.”

“I haven’t done anything that deserves being ignored, I’m going to call someone and tell them to go to the office and tell Sugawara-san to answer my phone calls!”

“You can’t do that!”

“Yes I can!”

“Kageyama! Can’t we go five minutes without yelling at each other while we’re here?”

He fumes silently instead.

“Okay, if there is a conference—”

“There has to be.”

“ _If_ there is, then the company’s going to know eventually that we didn’t show up. Right? And they’ll get ahold of us then. We’ve done everything we should’ve, now all that’s left is to wait for guidance. So I’m begging you to enjoy yourself just a little, tiny bit, while we’re here. Just relax.”

Kageyama crosses his arms and turns his back.

“Kageyama?”

He sees his pout deepen.

Hinata clucks his tongue and heads for his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt: tan lines

Hinata finally gets to use the onsen in the coolness of early morning. He dips in for a nice little steam, then puts on some shorts and does his yoga there in the back.

“Breakfast,” is Kageyama’s way of calling him in when food arrives. He scrambles through the sliding doors, tugging on a shirt.

“Lucky for you I put two orders in,” Kageyama says.

“Oh. I forgot. Thanks.” He sits down. “But you would’ve shared with me, right?” He grins.

“No, that’s why I ordered for you. Don’t forget again.”

“Sheesh, so unforgiving. It’s just breakfast.”

They fill their plates.

“Isn’t this better than meeting in a lobby before we’re even awake,” Hinata says, “And rushing to eat, and in our work clothes?”

Kageyama gives him a look, because he is in his work clothes. He has two silver bracelets on today with his silver watch, a small chain and a thin, solid band.

Hinata enjoys his food and watches Kageyama enjoy his at the same time; once it seems his face has softened a bit, Hinata speaks up.

“You know that festival Pereira-san mentioned?”

He chews another bite of eggs.

“Kageyama?”

“What festival?”

“The one Pereira-san mentioned! It’s the town’s big event of the year, and there’s lots of food and drinking and dancing. It starts tomorrow, and we should go to it. If we’re still here,” he’s forced to mention, because of the look shot across the table at him.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Why should we?”

“Because it’d be fun, we’d meet nice people and have good food and see cool stuff.”

“No.”

“Aw, come on! Why doesn’t that sound like a good idea?”

Kageyama continues to eat, and Hinata continues to whine, but it doesn’t have any effect. Kageyama is unyielding when in his top form. This place must be doing him at least a little good.

“Are you going back to the office?”

“Yes.”

“Well don’t bother Pereira-san, she probably doesn’t intend for people to sit in there twelve hours a day.”

“I don’t bother her.”

“You don’t know that, did you ask her?”

“I will.”

Hinata makes a face. Kageyama pauses at the front door with his bag.

“What are you going to do?”

“Some biking. I’ll be checking my inboxes, if I get anything I’ll come find you.”

Kageyama leaves.

“Are you going to come find _me_?” he hollers. Man this guy. Hinata can literally feel the pain in his ass.

Hinata loves biking. He used to bike over a mountain to get to school. There’s a naturally worn path on the very edge of the trees, just before the clay and dirt starts to turn grainy and become sand. He wants to see how far it follows the coastline. He slips water and sunscreen into his fanny pack and heads out.

The morning calm of the beach and ocean is beautiful. So are the trees and the gulls, and the last dredges of color in the sunrise. He goes at a steady clip along the path, nodding and smiling back at those who acknowledge him. If Kageyama were here he could’ve challenged him to a kilometers-long race and left him in the dust. He’s liking those races he always beats Kageyama at.

Or, they could’ve gone slow, and he could’ve forced Kageyama into relaxing a little. He agrees that this is a weird and stressful situation, but they can only do so much before the rest is spinning their wheels. And they made the flight, and got to the hotel, so there’s no way this is some major screwup on their part. They can’t lose their jobs for a mistake they didn’t make.

He hopes he’s not enjoying this bike ride at the expense of his job.

He shoos that thought away and slows down, coasting along the path’s dip into the trees, taking deep breaths. Actually, if someone else were here, this would’ve been pretty romantic. Kageyama is allergic to anything of the kind, however, so he would’ve ruined the atmosphere, most likely with a combination of grouchiness and awkwardness. That’s totally a turn off. For Hinata. It might not be to other people. Honestly he was surprised to find out Kageyama’s single. He’s not so bad that people could dismiss his looks and the good money he makes. He has a couple decent qualities, like his work ethic.

He even has a few qualities Hinata’s jealous of, because he values and strives for them himself. He’s honest, and even though it’s in the worst way, Hinata prefers that to fluffed-up appraisals. He’s also fearless, literally, and he continues to be even when his ideas crash and burn and get ground to dust around him. Hinata doesn’t have that kind of confidence yet. Kageyama’s dedicated too, to his job and all aspects of his health, and he would probably be a dedicated partner. He did order Hinata breakfast when he forgot, and packed his suitcase for him. Not that that has anything to do with Kageyama being a good life partner, he’s just speaking hypothetically.

But Kageyama’s not _not_ a good partner. To be perfectly fair, he’s been the best partner Hinata could have at his first big job. He is definitely a pain about certain details and really stingy with his praise, but he’s been pushing Hinata since day one, and not in a way you can ask someone to push you. Hinata wants to get better than him, to reach the top and clash with him again once he gets there, and Kageyama himself is giving him all the tools to do that. Not a lot of rivals would.

Hinata stops to stretch his glutes and drink some water. An older woman rides up the path with a basket of fruit; she stops for Hinata and he buys a few pieces. It’s as fresh as it could possibly be. He’s glad he got to come here, even if it was because the office wanted to be rid of him for a week.

He’s still not sure he’s glad about who he came with. He expected Kageyama to be on a power trip for the conference, but there isn’t even a conference and he’s still managing it. Hinata thought they could have at least a little bit of a good time, and then when they ended up at a _resort_ he was sure he could get Kageyama to have a few cocktails with him, but he’s being just about as stubborn as he was during their first joint project, this time without good cause. Hinata’s been so sure a couple times that Kageyama was interested in him. At the very least he’s attracted to him. The same goes for Hinata, and he kind of likes the way Kageyama will argue with him about any stupid little thing. An office romance has never been one of his goals; he always considered it a thing that only happens in TV dramas. But he wouldn’t be totally against a date with Kageyama.

There, he said it. He’s only 27 and he knows he’s got time, but he’d like to try things out with Kageyama. They’d get gossiped about and probably teased without mercy by every department. And it’s entirely possible something could go horribly wrong, like they would get engaged then have an ugly breakup and have to tell everyone in the office the wedding was off, and then still see each other every day. But Hinata doesn’t know the exact odds on something like that, so he’s not afraid of it.

When did this become an exposition on Kageyama? He’s the one trying to ruin Hinata’s fun! He refuses to think about him anymore, except when something someone’s wearing catches his eye and he makes a note to tell Kageyama about it later.

It turns out this path goes a long ways. In the heat of the afternoon he stops on the outskirts of another town entirely, this one sitting almost on top of the beach. He decides to turn around and get to know his own city a little better. When he gets back he’s starving and out of water; he visits an old family restaurant owned and still co-operated by an 85-year-old woman. She’s a little scary and speaks in a different dialect than Hinata’s used to, but he listens in fascination to her story of inheriting the house that became her home and business. Her food is delicious and she’s wearing some of the coolest sandals Hinata’s ever seen. When he compliments them, she rattles off a few expressions he can’t quite grasp, and winks at him. Hinata blushes and smiles.

He’s a little sore, so he walks his bike around for a while, mostly people-watching. He’s noticed that places have slowly been setting up for the festival, and now he’s really starting to get the feel for it. He wants to go with Kageyama. Speaking of Kageyama, he’s sort of forgotten to check his inbox for most of the day. Nothing new, though.

Sick of sweating, he decides to go to the beach. He stops by the resort office to put in his breakfast order first. Kageyama isn’t there, so he peddles to the cabin expecting to find him. At first glance there’s no one. The door to Kageyama’s room is closed.

“What, is he taking a nap?” he murmurs.

There was an empty dinner tray outside on the deposit ledge; there’s another tray on the table, with a salad and bowls of cut fruit. Hinata smirks. Kageyama ordered him food after telling him he wouldn’t do it again.

He eats, and is plenty noisy about it, but Kageyama doesn’t come out of his room, so Hinata puts on the orange trunks he brought with him and treks to the beach alone.

Since there’s been no news today, and he’s feeling so good out here, he stays late enough to watch most of the sunset. A sunrise and a sunset in a day, with no windows involved, is pretty good. He hurries back before too much dusk has settled.

“So you are still here!” he says, upon entering and spying Kageyama. “Were you sleeping earlier?”

“What else is there to do?” is Kageyama’s reply.

“What? You’ve got to be joking! I was doing things all day, you could’ve been with me!”

He starts to tell him about all the things he saw, but Kageyama’s not looking very attentive, so he switches over to the fashion-oriented stuff.

“Did you take pictures?”

“No,” he says, “I’m not going to just ask people if I can take pictures of their clothes. I’m a strange foreigner, that’s creepy!”

“No one’s going to understand anything you try to explain, so you should’ve got pictures.”

Hinata makes an exasperated noise at him and heads for his room.

“Gah!”

He runs back out.

“Is there a mirror anywhere?”

“No.”

Kageyama looks up at Hinata, who is standing in just his briefs. He has a sharp tan line from the sleeves of his t-shirt, which he’d forgotten to roll up, and tan lines across his thighs below the line of his underwear.

“This is embarrassing,” he wails, “Everyone here’s so perfectly tan!”

“Idiot,” Kageyama says.

Hinata cranes his neck and pulls out the back of his waistband.

“Ah!”

His shirt must have ridden up while he was on his bike. There’s a deeply tanned strip across his lower back, fading as it goes up, and a very white line where the skin had been covered by his waistband.

“Can you see that? Is it really noticeable?”

“Nobody’s going to see that, you dumbass!”

“You might, if you’re peeking at me while I’m in the onsen!”

He flees back into his room. While it’d be a little embarrassing for people at the beach to make fun of him, it’s totally embarrassing for Kageyama to see him with stupid-looking tan lines. He doesn’t _want_ Kageyama to think he’s stupid looking. He wanted to get a sexy tan that would impress him. Stupid sun. Stupid clothes. Stupid Kageyama, he could’ve come with and got some stupid lines too. It’s only as Hinata’s pulling on his t-shirt and sleeping shorts that he realizes Kageyama was no longer in his work clothes. Was he actually in his pajamas? He’ll have to go back out to confirm.

Kageyama is in his pajamas. He’s just set down his magazine and stood up, in a dark blue matching set of silk shorts and a short-sleeve button-up. Kageyama wears shorts often, at the office. It’s one of Hinata’s bigger beefs with his fashion sense. But these are shorter, proving beyond debate how much longer his legs are than Hinata’s, and Kageyama is barefoot. In a small corner of his brain he’s irritated that Kageyama has to match while sleeping. The rest of his brain is just taking it in. His coworker. In pajamas. The coworker he likes. In pajamas.

Hinata approaches quickly, but cautiously, to stop Kageyama’s momentum toward his bedroom.

“Hey. Um—So the festival. You won’t go for a few hours, even if we are still here tomorrow? If we can’t get ahold of the boss, nothing can be done, so why not spend our time wisely?”

“I didn’t come here for that,” Kageyama says.

“So you’re going to what? Sit around being stubborn, just so you can tell Sawamura you didn’t do anything but think about work?”

Kageyama sends him a glare.

“That’s disappointing,” Hinata says.

Kageyama stands there with his back turned for a long moment.

“You better not wear anything sleeveless during the conference,” are his parting words for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt: festival

Hinata spends ample time settling on the perfect festival outfit, because he has ample time to spend settling on it. This evening is the kickoff for the whole event, and the town was already buzzing when he visited in the morning. He doesn’t really have the perfect summer street outfit packed, but he can work with his dress clothes and the few casual pieces he brought along. He chooses his pink silk button-up with the tiny yellow flowers dotting it, to go with his white cotton shorts and white sneakers. He puts in one gold hoop, but he doesn’t have much for casual jewelry. That problem’s solved about five minutes after he gets to the festival, when he has a necklace thrown over his head and three braided bracelets tied to his wrists.

The streets are already flooded, with many more people than there are living in this town. There are colorful paper cutouts strung everywhere, and kids run around with little kites on strings. A few of them point at his hair and say something to each other; Hinata laughs, and they run away. The rows of booths down either side of the road are filling the air with delicious complimentary smells. The elderly lesbians from Number 1 are seated at a table full of food. Hinata pushes the thought of Kageyama right out of his head and hurries in the direction of the spiciest meat smell.

After a couple of hours, he’s found himself a nice spot at a table with an umbrella and some of the other resort guests, enjoying fruity drink concoctions with wild colors. The nearest musicians have started on some smoother tunes to welcome in the night and the adult highlights, and Hinata’s just asked if anyone wants to do some dancing after this drink. That’s when he sees Kageyama.

He’s fully dressed up, like he’s been every day to head down to the resort office and inevitably make no contact with work. He must be roasting in those trousers. He looks out of place, but he definitely looks good. Hinata has just made eye contact when Kageyama spins on his heels and starts walking in the opposite direction.

“Hey. Kageyama! Kageyama!”

He stops, but only for a split second, then he looks like he’s going to try to escape without acknowledging him at all. But Hinata caught up in his moment of hesitation.

“Hey! How long have you been here?” he yells over the noise.

“Forever, because I couldn’t _find_ you.”

Hinata smirks. “I didn’t know you were looking for me.” He puts a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder in an attempt to guide him. “I’ll get you a drink. Those are some of the other people staying at the resort right now, I’ll introduce you. And I guess you can have some of my meat skewers, since you came.”

“No.”

“But you love meat.”

Kageyama steps sharply away from his hand and turns around.

“Wait, where are you going? I won’t make you dance or anything. Even though I’m a really good teacher.”

“I’m going back to the cabin.”

“What? Why? Hey.” Hinata grabs his arm. “We don’t have to hang out with them, if you don’t want. You can just drink with me.”

“No.”

He pulls away from Hinata again.

“Well don’t just leave—”

“I don’t want to be here!”

He stomps away, leaving Hinata incredulous. When he’s come back to himself, he turns and sees that the people from his table saw the exchange and are pretending they didn’t. Hinata feels a heat in his neck that’s not from the weather, the alcohol, or the thrumming guitars.

Two hours later, he’s not plastered, but he’s drunk enough that he knows everything building up inside of him, everything since he _met_ Kageyama, is going to come out if he sees the man again before morning. The ladies from Number 7 walked him back to his building, just to make sure he found his way. He thanks each of them with a deep bow, then turns to face the door. He lets out a deep breath, and opens it. There’s Kageyama. And here it comes.

He’s sitting there in his pajamas, at the little window area on the left. There’s not much light left, but it’s enough for Hinata to see that his shirt is fully unbuttoned. If he weren’t drunk and angry he probably would’ve just stared at that bare strip of chest for a few minutes.

He shuts the door.

“You shouldn’t have come if you were just going to embarrass me and make me feel like shit!”

Kageyama startles out of his seat.

“You were so rude. But sometimes you’re so, sooo nice. Why do you do that?”

“Wh—I—Don’t talk so loud.”

Hinata tosses his hands up. “We’re alone out here! You’re the only one listening to me! But you don’t listen. You need to listen more, Kageyama.”

He trips a little on the rug as he approaches him. Kageyama backs around the chairs, closer to the windows than to Hinata. Hinata’s not so drunk that he can’t level a long look at him.

“Why’d you come just to tell me you didn’t want to?”

“I—” He shakes his head, scowling.

“You’re a buzzkill.” Hinata puts his hands on his hips. “You drink when Sugawara-san asks you to. You only drink for your bosses? That’s weird.” He takes a breath. “One day I’m going to become your boss. Then you’ll have to drink with me!”

“I won’t let that happen,” Kageyama says.

Hinata’s eyes spit fire and he suddenly finds himself stalking forward. He backs Kageyama against the window and stands there chest to chest with him. They’re not at the office, there’s no social rules preventing him from getting right in Kageyama’s face, like the guy’s always pushing him, daring him to do. He cranes his neck to meet Kageyama’s wide blue eyes.

“ _You_ don’t get to say that to me. _You_ believe in me. You know I could do it!”

Kageyama glares back at him.

“You’ve always believed in me! You know I’m going to do what I say I’ll do. And I know you will. That’s why we’re such good partners! That’s why Sugawara-san keeps making us work together! It’s not because you suck at teamwork, or because they're a masochist, or because I like you!”

He deflates instantaneously, into a sweaty, huffing, defeated rookie. He thumps his forehead against Kageyama’s chest and grabs his arms, and groans.

He lifts his head and pouts.

“This vacation kind of sucks, you know. I have to worry about you all the time. Like a dad trying to get his teenager to participate in family fun. I’m like your dad. You think it’s fun to be your dad? Huh?”

He shakes on Kageyama’s arms.

“I’d like to have a good time with you. Because I like you,” he grumps. “You keep re—re—rebuffing me. You don’t want to do anything if I’m there.”

He looks into Kageyama’s eyes again.

“You only do work things with me, and that’s because you _have_ to. That sucks, because you’re totally the kind of guy I would date, but you’ll never ask me out. Don’t you think I’m fun?” He shakes him— “Or sexy?” He shakes him— “Or considerate, or _anything_? Ugh!”

He lets go and goes wandering toward the table, starting to pull off the carefully tailored outfit that’s sticking to his body. He’s already been in his underwear in front of Kageyama, and that did about as much good for him as a full mascot suit would, so whatever.

“ _Those_ people thought I was fun. All those other people like me. They’ll buy me drinks and dance with me and compliment my clothes. _Those_ people thought I looked good. But I just _had_ to be here with you, criticizing me about how I tie my—tie my shoes—Which I _fixed_ that, by the way.”

He throws the tank top he was struggling with.

“Would it kill you to go out with me one time while we’re here? I don’t think it would. No one here knows us, and we could do something we wouldn’t get to do at home, and you would totally have a good time with me. But you won’t let me prove it. That’s not fair! What does it take for someone to get a chance with you, Kageyama Tobio? What are you _looking_ at?”

Kageyama’s scowl has been getting more and more severe, and he’s not even paying attention as Hinata talks. He’s about to go back over there, but Kageyama comes for him first.

“Cut the shit, Hinata. You think coming in here and making some big drunken scene would make me more attracted to you?”

“What?”

“That’s stupid. And it’s _not_ making me more attracted to you.”

By the time Hinata realizes he has a boner in his briefs, Kageyama has already gotten to him. He freezes and can’t move as his coworker reaches impatiently for the band of his underwear.

“What the fuck did you put in there anyway, an actual fucking eggplant? Dumbass perver—”

He pulls the band down past his orange burst of hair and the cool air hits Hinata. It shocks him into action; he just catches the blue eyes looking like saucers before he shoves Kageyama away.

“Hey! What the hell? I didn’t give you permission to do that! P—” He points at him— “Pervert!”

“Sorry.”

Kageyama has backed all the way to the windows.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—I—I thought—”

“You thought I stuck a plant in my shorts? Why would I do that?” he cries. “Are you crazy?”

“No! That thing’s disproportionate to the rest of you!”

“Hey,” Hinata says, jumping around to hide his front, “That thing is mine, don’t call it that!”

“But—But it looked like—”

“You just violated me because you thought my dick was fake!”

“Well you can’t blame me!”

“What do you mean I can’t _blame_ you?”

“I’m sorry Hinata, I thought—”

“You thought I’m too small for my dick! You jerk!”

“No, that’s not—No you dumbass—”

“I think I’ll go to bed now!”

Instead he runs out to the bathhouse. He wipes down his sweaty self, brushes his teeth and uses his skin care products. By that time his jitters have subsided and his “disproportionate” problem is gone. He feels dead tired and like he would throw up if he looked at one more person’s face. He steals back to his room and collapses on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 prompt: popsicle

Yes, Hinata remembers spilling his guts to Kageyama last night. Factoring in the other incident involving Hinata’s eggplant, he expects last night didn’t do anything but make staying in the same cabana more awkward. So he waits in his room until he hears the knock for breakfast delivery. Then he goes out and gets the food. Kageyama sits down, then Hinata sits, and they eat in silence. Hinata puts on some running gear and leaves as quickly as possible for the rest of his day’s activities.

Luckily, with the festival there’s lots to keep him from stewing on his strikeout with his coworker. He buys a couple amazing handmade jewelry pieces and eats a lot of bite-sized fried food. There’s a band set up in a pavilion to spread the energy, and buses are stopping in front of the resort office about every ten minutes to let people off.

It’s getting to be the heat of the day, and Hinata decides he’d rather swim for a while. There’s several popsicle stands around, so he buys a peach one and makes his way back toward the resort office. He stops dead and blinks furiously when up ahead of him a man that looks like Kageyama comes out of a store. It is Kageyama. Hinata’s not going to say anything to get his attention, but then he sees that he bought something.

“Kageyama.”

He’s in town without his laptop too. They’re only around the corner from the office, but it’s definitely progress. Kageyama doesn’t look directly at him, but does wait for him to approach.

“What are you shopping for?”

Kageyama looks down at the folded item in his hand.

“I needed shorts. It’s too hot for pants.”

Hinata laughs at him. “No kidding!”

He glances at the store, which is the same one where he got his shark shorts.

“Let me see these.”

He grabs the shorts before Kageyama can pull them back.

“Hold this!”

He thrusts his popsicle at him, then holds up the shorts. Tan colored cargos with huge side pockets.

“Pf! You’re going to wear these?”

“It was the best I could find!” He snatches them back.

“Check out what I bought.”

Hinata pulls the jewelry out of his fanny pack. He can see Kageyama’s eyes dial in, before he leans down to peer at the pieces.

“Where did you get that?”

“There’s some really cool booths if you go up that way.” He points.

Kageyama looks disapproving of the direction.

“I’m going to take a picture of your shorts to show at the office,” Hinata says. “Then you won’t be so high and mighty.”

“I could take a lot worse pictures of you, if I wanted.”

He laughs. Then he leans forward, toward his popsicle in Kageyama’s hand.

“Oh yeah?”

Hinata slips the tip of the popsicle between his lips. He keeps his eyes on Kageyama’s as he dips forward and the popsicle slides deep into his mouth. He slurps at the juice as he pops his mouth off.

“What kind of pictures?” he smirks.

Kageyama’s glare is slightly glazed over, but he leaves before Hinata catches a blush, sticking the wet end of the popsicle into his hand.

“Hey!”

Hinata doesn’t drink tonight, and returns with plenty of daylight left. The place is empty. He hadn’t seen Kageyama at the festival, but maybe he was lurking somewhere. Or maybe he finally went to the beach. Or got lost. He can go look for him after he uses the onsen.

He strips and puts on a pair of running shorts, then steps out the back doors and turns to close them behind him. He doesn’t see Kageyama, who is sunk up to his chin on the far side of the hot spring, until he’s reached the very edge. Then he squawks and falls in.

“Hinata! You dumbass!”

He sputters and flails for the edge to pull himself halfway out of the steaming water.

“Hot—Hot—” He shoots a glare over his shoulder at Kageyama. “You should’ve said something, I didn’t even see you!”

“Look before you get into an onsen.”

“It’s a private onsen!”

Kageyama clucks his tongue. He pushes back the front of his hair that Hinata wet with his splash. Once his body’s recovered from the shock, Hinata grins.

“I’m glad you joined me.”

“You joined me,” Kageyama grumps.

“Don’t you feel better now?” Hinata reaches under the water to slip his shorts off. “Nothing like a good soak in the onsen.”

Kageyama doesn’t answer, and when Hinata looks at him he’s glaring a hole in the soggy shorts Hinata set on the rocks beside him.

“Kageyama, don’t you know how onsens work in Japan?”

“We’re not in Japan,” he pouts.

“Oh, are we supposed to wear trunks?”

“It’s a private onsen, we can do what we want.”

“Are you wearing shorts?”

“No.”

“Then don’t be a hypocrite!”

“I wasn’t!”

A silence lapses over the hot spring.

“What did you do all day?” Hinata says, resorting to office chitchat.

Kageyama’s shoulders come shrugging out of the water. “Some things.”

“Pf. I went to the beach in the afternoon. Have you even gone to see the ocean yet?”

“No.”

“What about the jewelry makers, did you go see them like I said?”

“No.”

Hinata shakes his head at him.

“You never got a message back?” he says after a minute.

“No.”

“Do you think there actually was a conference?”

“I don’t know.”

“Would they really just send us away?” he murmurs to himself. “I wonder if we have to use our own vacation time for this…”

“My sister’s home from university in the U.S.,” Hinata says. “Just for a few weeks. Then it’s back to volleyball. How’s yours?”

“Staying for a third year on her German team.”

“Nice. Won’t it be weird if both of our sisters make the Olympic team? It’s a creepy coincidence.”

More silence.

“Have you had any good food?”

“Dinner was good yesterday,” Kageyama says. “I ate yours too, since you weren’t here.”

“What? Hey! You could’ve saved it for me.”

“We don’t have a fridge.”

“Ugh!”

Hinata refuses to talk to him anymore, unless Kageyama can manage to say something highly interesting.

“I’m getting out now,” is what he says.

“Okay. Want me to look away?”

“No. Don’t.”

He looks fiercely at Hinata.

“Uh—”

Kageyama turns and heaves his long, broad self over the side of the spring. Then he faces Hinata again, shoulders tense and hands fisted tightly at his sides.

“There,” he says through his teeth. “Now we’re even.”

“Um—” Hinata lets his eyes roam again, and swallows. “Okay. Sure.”

Kageyama snatches up his towel and stalks inside, all the way into his room.

He supposes they’re even. Kageyama was a little flushed out from the heat of the water. But Hinata doubts that was as mortifying as what he went through. Well, if he takes into consideration the popsicle thing, they’re probably pretty close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt: bikini

It’s the sixth day of their stay, and Hinata’s going to do his damned best to get Kageyama to come to the beach for a while. For the man’s own good. He is in no way looking to avenge his pride after having his admission about liking Kageyama completely disregarded. He’s only pulling out the bikini shorts because he wants to look as good as the other fashion industry worker here.

At breakfast time Kageyama comes out of his room, sweaty from some kind of workout. He’s going to the office to check inboxes again, just in case. Hinata’s going out to the festival right away. He likes to watch everyone set up their booths for the day. He tells Kageyama to be back here at noon and Hinata will have lunch for him. He eyes him suspiciously, but doesn’t object. Hinata brings back a trio of seafood courses and a side dish from about a dozen booths, all packed carefully into his suitcase, and Kageyama shows up in time to call him a dumbass and help him load the table. As they eat Hinata names some of the foods and explains what they are; Kageyama doesn’t acknowledge him in any way, but seems to be following Hinata’s cues for what to fill his cheeks with next. After the food they sit around for a while. Kageyama flips idly through a magazine, and Hinata doesn’t talk, because he doesn’t want to push his luck. But as soon as his stomach feels well settled, he gets up.

“It’s a beautiful day for the beach. I think I’ll go, want to come?”

Kageyama looks up slowly.

“You haven’t been yet,” Hinata singsongs. “Your sister will scold you for being here and not going to the beach one time.”

“It’s hot.”

“That’s what umbrellas are for. And you have shorts.”

Kageyama’s wavering, but only a little bit.

“I’m going to put on my swimsuit.”

He has it ready on his bed for a quick change. The bottom is a green bikini-cut brief with a thin white waistband. It shows plenty of his pasty cheeks. The matching top is cropped toward the bottom of his ribs, snug fitting, with white trim along the neckline. In the back the fabric cuts in around his shoulder blades, and in the front it scoops down for just a bit of cleavage. He grabs an extra t-shirt and hustles back to the main room. Kageyama looks deep in thought, until he catches sight of Hinata, and knocks his magazine down as he leaps out of his chair.

“What is that?”

“I got it from Tokyo NB.”

“Our _rivals_?”

“Well we don’t have a swimwear line yet! But I heard them say Asahi-san’s going to be the lead designer on it, won’t that be awesome?”

“As long as you stop modeling theirs, model ours instead!”

Kageyama stomps to his room and shuts the door. While Hinata mulls this statement over, he can hear activity inside Kageyama’s room. He decides it wasn’t only a chastisement about brand loyalty, and smiles devilishly. He hurries to grab his towel and sunblock, and then Kageyama comes bursting back into the room in his cargo shorts.

“I’m leaving,” Hinata calls from the door. Kageyama charges after him.

“You shouldn’t be wearing that,” he hisses at Hinata as they walk the path through the trees. “What are you going to say if someone asks who it’s from?”

“I’ll say it’s from Tokyo NB, but our company’s swim line is going to be way better.”

He clucks his tongue. “People might stare at you.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s designed that way.”

“Are _you_ going to stare, pervert coworker of mine?”

“No I’m not!”

Hinata shrugs and tosses his head. “Then I don’t care!”

He starts another race.

“Hinata! I’m not a pervert!”

“Say it louder so everyone knows!”

“Shut up!”

Hinata chooses a nice spot near the trees for Kageyama to sit, and even sets up the towel and umbrella.

“Did you even bring sunscreen with you, Kageyama? You’ll have to use mine. In case you want to get a little vitamin D while you’re here.”

Kageyama picks up the bottle and starts to apply some to his legs. “I don’t want to end up looking like you.”

“Hey, that’s rude.”

Short of Kageyama swimming with him, he has a good time frolicking in the water and knowing Kageyama can see. He’s doing a good job of hiding in the shade, because if people knew he was there they would be constantly approaching and trying to talk to the beautiful man in wayfarer shades. Hinata comes back once to take a drink and reapply sunscreen.

“You can borrow a pair of shorts if you want to swim,” he says.

“No thanks.”

Hinata now gets to take the long walk back to the water while he watches. That’s what he gets for being so difficult.

Later, when Hinata glances toward shore, he sees Kageyama waving him down. He’s standing, and as Hinata jogs over, he sees that he has two ice cream cones in his hand.

“You need to get out of the sun for a while.”

He hands Hinata a cone and points to the umbrella. He sits, and Kageyama sits in the sun.

“Do you have a gym membership?” Kageyama says suddenly.

“Uh, yeah?”

“What for?”

“The weight machines, mostly. I do my cardio at home. Wait, did you mean why do I go to the gym? Isn’t it obviously for my health?”

“Some people go to show off,” Kageyama says.

“Wow, what’re you so judgmental for? Remind me not to visit your gym.”

“It’s true. Bet you do it too.”

“What! And just why do you think that? I’m not the one with a chest like the front of a freaking bus!”

“What?”

“You heard me!”

“Shut up! Dumbass.”

“Also, what’s wrong with showing off? It’s _good_ to have confidence. People can show off whatever they want.”

“See, you do do it.”

“Well excuse my confidence! I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed any in your presence, Your Majesty.”

He clucks his tongue. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then _say_ what you meant.”

“Never mind.”

“Why do you go to the gym then?”

“For my health,” he sniffs.

“Ha!”

“What?”

“And I suppose those compression leggings are for your health?”

“Wha—I don’t wear leggings when I weightlift.”

“Likely story.”

“Well what do you wear?”

“Come to my gym and watch me show off, and you’ll see.”

“Idiot.”

They finish their ice creams, and Hinata drinks some more water, then gets up to go back to the ocean.

“Hey, you need to reapply.”

Kageyama tosses the sunscreen at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to help me?”

He fakes a pout, then breaks into a smile, but Kageyama is open-mouthed and turning pink.

“I’ll let you,” Hinata grins.

Kageyama gets pinker. Hinata laughs, in spite of everything.

“You totally want to but you won’t. You embarrassed?”

“I don’t—I don’t want to. Why would I do that, dumbass? It’s your job.”

“Because.”

Hinata gives him a hard look over his smile, and Kageyama’s eyes get bigger.

“You think I’m attractive.”

Kageyama shakes his head furiously, but can’t say a word.

“Woah, hey! You didn’t deny it! You do think I’m attractive!”

Kageyama scrambles to his feet, now looking like he got badly sunburned.

“I never said that!”

“I knew it! You’re always hovering on the days I wear a skirt to the office!”

“No I am not!”

“Yes! Yes you are! Ha, I knew it!”

“Dumbass!”

Suddenly Hinata’s jaw drops. Then he smirks.

“Kageyama—”

“No!”

“You stayed here with me all day—”

“It’s only been a few hours!”

“—Because you like my bikini. Right?”

“ _No_ , you’re not right, I like you way more than I like that stupid bikini you bought off Oikawa-san—”

For a minute Hinata can only grin. Kageyama colors all the way up to his hairline. Then he dives for his water bottle and takes off.

“I’m leaving!”

Really, Hinata thinks as he watches him storm off, all Kageyama needs to do is let Hinata show him a good time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: cake by the ocean

It’s their last day at the resort. Last night he’d popped on his t-shirt and gone to the festival for the remainder of the evening, and when he got back Kageyama was shut in his room. That was fine, it was fair, Hinata was still getting his game plan together anyway. It took a long time for him to fall asleep, and then he woke up early, but still not earlier than Kageyama. He’s waiting for him to return from his run now.

Kageyama comes creeping in like a kid who missed curfew the night before. He scans the area, and when he sees Hinata he starts.

“Kageyama—”

He strides over. Kageyama flattens against the door.

“Please go on a date with me tonight.”

It takes a long moment for his eyes to widen.

“It’s the last night of the festival, there’s going to be fireworks and stuff, and I want to take you out. As a date. If you want to.”

Kageyama has his lips pursed tightly and is looking hard at the floor next to Hinata.

“But,” he says slowly, “We work together.”

“Oh.” Hinata takes a breath after his heart sinks a little. “That doesn’t work for you?”

He gives a very pained shrug.

“Well…It’s just one date. And we haven’t been working together while we’re here. So, technically—”

“Here we can have a date.”

He half smiles. “Yeah. That’s what I was thinking.”

“Okay.”

“You want to? You’ll go?”

He looks like he swallowed a lemon, but he nods. “I’ll go.”

“Okay! Uh—” He clears his throat. “6 o’clock. Tonight. I’ll come here to get you. We’ll go to town and have dinner, then we can see the festival.”

Kageyama nods. Hinata grins. He can’t resist reaching out and tugging on the bottom of Kageyama’s shirt.

“Wear a nice shirt with those shorts.”

Kageyama looks just about ready to fling himself back through the door.

But he does wear a nice shirt. Hinata enters the cabana at five minutes to six per his phone, and Kageyama immediately gets up from the table, wearing perhaps the favorite of Hinata’s shameless favorites. It’s an airy material in navy blue. Collar, no sleeves, and he’s left a few buttons undone. Oh no.

“Hungry?” Hinata says, not trusting himself to say more. He doesn’t want to scare off Kageyama, who is already looking a little spooked. Maybe by Hinata’s cropped sunflower tank top.

Kageyama nods hard in answer, and Hinata bites his cheek to keep from grinning.

“Hey, did you go look at the jewelry like I said?” Hinata points at his necklace.

“Yeah. But they didn’t have another of the one you had. I wanted that one.”

“Hm? You wanted the same one?”

“That one’s better,” he mumbles.

Hinata sighs. He goes to his room and retrieves the necklace.

“Here, then.”

“I can borrow it?”

“You can have it,” Hinata huffs, though he’s glowing on the inside. “Big baby. I found it first.”

Kageyama doesn’t take his bait, only switches out the necklaces and looks pleased as he feels the new piece against his throat.

“Let’s eat. I found a really cool place.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything during the walk to town, while Hinata chatters about the restaurant he picked. He only says one thing while they’re in the streets. Then after they’re seated across from each other, there’s more silence.

“So what’d you do today? Personal maintenance?”

Kageyama shrugs. They haven’t even brought the menu yet, but Kageyama is practicing by studying the table.

“Were you planning on getting a haircut anytime soon? I noticed it’s a little long.”

“I guess I should.”

Hinata smiles a little and shakes his head. He finds Kageyama’s leg under the table and nudges it with his foot. Kageyama’s lips get tighter, and he turns his head farther from Hinata’s direction. Hinata draws his foot down the back of his calf, slow, and Kageyama’s cheeks start to heat up. Hinata smirks, and kicks his ankle.

“Hey!”

“Relax, Kageyama! You’re tense!”

“How does kicking me help that?”

“Sorry. But you don’t have to be weird, I was just messing with you. We’re only eating together, so don’t think about it so much.”

“I wasn’t,” he growls.

“Sure, sure. Ow! Hey, I didn’t do it that hard!”

“Yes you did.”

“Okay, are we even then? Can we have a good date now?”

“Quit pointing out that we’re on a date!”

“Fine, we’re having dinner!”

“Fine.”

Hinata laughs.

“Who even knew Kageyama could get nervous?”

He gives him a dull glare. They get a menu, and Hinata reads it for Kageyama, elaborating on the dishes he doesn’t think he’ll understand.

“Was eating the only thing you did while you lived here?” Kageyama says.

“ _No_ , I was studying! I have so many notebooks full of things I learned here, I still use them for reference all the time.”

“Pf. I know you take terrible notes.”

“That’s only when you’re looming over me talking in my other ear, I can’t focus!”

The waiter comes for their orders, and Kageyama continues to argue with him about notetaking until they receive their food.

“You know who takes the best notes I’ve ever seen, though? Yachi-san.”

“That’s pretty much what she gets paid to do,” Kageyama says.

“Yeah, and she’s really, really good at it.”

“You don’t keep your job for long if you’re not good at it.”

“Yeah. But you have to be given the chance to become good. For some reason, not a lot of people will give someone that chance. I’m lucky to have gotten one.”

“You got it,” Kageyama says, “Now what are you going to do with it?”

They lock eyes for a long moment, but Hinata doesn’t answer. With his job, and with this chance, right now, he’s going to build something strong. And, he’s going to have fun.

“Here, try this.”

He holds out his fork with a bite of his dish. Kageyama frowns and shakes his head, hunching over his own meal as he starts to blush.

“Come on, you have to try this while you’re here. It’s delicious.”

“No.”

“Try it Kageyama!”

“Fine!”

He snatches it from the fork and chews aggressively. Hinata grins.

“Good, huh?”

He shrugs. Hinata scowls.

“Try it again.”

He stabs some more meat, and a large chunk of pepper this time. Kageyama leans over the table to eat it off his fork.

“Good?”

He nods, still blushing as he chews. He tucks back the hair that fell into his eyes. Hinata has been pretty damn lucky this year.

He continues to feed Kageyama various combinations of both their dishes, and Kageyama feeds him twice, blushing even darker than when he receives; Hinata doesn’t tease the man, only smiles and exclaims his approval of the food. They have lemonades with just a bit of alcohol, since he’s not familiar with Kageyama’s tolerance and wants them to stay on even keel for the most part. They let their stomachs settle over a debate about the Japan volleyball teams’ chances at the Olympics. Then they head out to walk the last night of the festival.

“So what have you seen so far?”

Kageyama shrugs.

Hinata sighs. “Like nothing?”

“I’ve looked around.”

“Well let’s go do something neither of us has done yet.”

They end up at a body art tent, both attracted to it by the bold temporary arm sleeves being painted onto a buff woman. Hinata’s the one to notice the beginning artists off to the side, two teens girls without any participants to work on, and he waves Kageyama over to them. Hinata tells his artist to use all her favorite colors and patterns, but Kageyama spends a long time discussing a design theme with the other girl, asking her what colors she thinks go well on him and if he’s using his English in a way she can understand. It’s cute, but Hinata has paint all the way up his neck onto his jaw and cheek by the time Kageyama’s arm is finished.

They split a dessert, and Hinata tries to buy some spices that Kageyama insists they’re not going to let him take on the airplane. They’re wandering a little, occasionally bumping arms when the crowd squeezes them in, and then Hinata hears his first name being called. Their resort host waves from the doorway of a tiny bar.

“Pereira-san!”

He tugs Kageyama over to the side of the street.

“You need to have a drink from my favorite place,” she says in English. “Let me buy one for each of you.”

“Sure! Thank you very much!”

In Portuguese she asks Hinata if they’d like to try the festival special, and he requests two tall ones. They’re a very dark pink, and as Hinata’s picking his up Kageyama is eyeing the other.

“Don’t be rude.” Hinata nudges him.

He watches Kageyama glance at Pereira-san, pick up the glass and take a generous gulp. His eyes blow wide, and for a second Hinata thinks he’s going to spit it everywhere, but he swallows it, and his head flinches to the side with the force of his pucker. Hinata cackles.

“Wow, do that again so I can get a picture!”

Kageyama puts a hand on the side of his face and shoves him. “You try it.”

Hinata takes a gulp at the same time as him and they quake in unison.

“Wow!”

“It’s good,” Kageyama says seriously.

Pereira-san laughs, then thanks them for their stay as they plow through their drinks.

“Want to split another?” Kageyama says when they’ve finished.

“Uh, sure.”

They take turns with the second glass, and Kageyama finishes the sourest dredges of the bottom, clinking the glass down onto the bar and shivering mightily. He’s half smiling when he opens his eyes.

“It’s good.”

“Yeah.”

A beat.

“It’s kind of hot in here, though,” Hinata says. “Let’s go back out.”

“Yeah.”

Darkness is gathering; orange is the only color left in the sky. Hinata thinks the music is getting louder. He doesn’t think there was a lot of alcohol in those drinks, but Kageyama smiling in so loose a manner has him cautious. His hair has fallen into his eyes again; Hinata has seen him tuck it behind his ear so many times that he just does it for him, on instinct. Kageyama’s newly revealed eyes blink in surprise.

“Oops. Uh—” Hinata pulls away. “Sorry. Didn’t think.”

Kageyama wears a contemplative frown.

“Let me touch yours.”

“Huh?”

He musses his hand through Hinata’s hair.

“Hey—”

“Is it natural? The color?”

“Um, yeah? Don’t you know my sister has the same color?”

“But—” He huffs a sigh.

“What, Kageyama?”

“You should look _dumb_ ,” he says. “With badly cut orange hair.”

“Wha—Badly cut?”

“But you don’t.”

Kageyama starts walking again. Hinata cocks an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“I think—” Kageyama is blushing again, and maybe there’s hope that it’s not all from the drinks. He speaks like the words taste badly in his mouth. “Out of everyone in the office, besides me, and maybe Tanaka-san, you look the best in suits.”

“Me?”

Kageyama won’t look at him. Slowly Hinata grins.

“You really think _you_ look better than me?”

He can’t help but laugh at the disbelieving look Kageyama gives him.

“Guess that’s another thing I’ll have to beat you at.”

“You can try.” Kageyama’s mouth twitches.

“Maybe I won’t wear a shirt underneath.”

He falters.

“You can’t do that. Tanaka-san got in trouble, it’s not dress code.”

“Who said I was wearing it to work?”

Kageyama scowls, and his cheeks start to darken. A gust of wind pushes his hair into his face again. Hinata tucks it back before he can do it himself.

“It’s hot,” Hinata says, “And a little break from the noise would be nice, wouldn’t it? Should we go to the beach?”

“The—The beach? Now?”

“Yeah. Now that it’s dark, I bet it’s pretty empty.”

Kageyama swallows and leans back from him a little.

“Okay.”

Hinata grins. “Follow me.”

It is fairly empty. There are scattered groups and pairs of people waiting to watch the fireworks. Hinata leads Kageyama near the tree line in the darkest shadows, until he’s content that the spot is distant from everyone else’s.

“Okay, this seems like a good place—”

Kageyama’s front collides with his and Hinata goes sprawling into the sand, face squished between Kageyama’s hands and lips smothered with his. The smell of Kageyama engulfs him like a wave, and he tastes blueberry lip balm. When he gasps his first breath, Kageyama pulls back.

“Oh,” he says in a terrifically low voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine—”

Hinata rushes to pull him back to his lips. Kageyama is, in a word, clumsy, which is odd considering that Hinata’s never seen him do anything else clumsily. Is he really that much of a lightweight? But in another word, he’s eager. That’s pretty much all Hinata’s asking for. Kageyama’s lips feeling feverishly along the seams of his and his fingers digging into the back of his neck is enough to get him hot all over for the man. Kageyama breaks away suddenly.

“Is this okay to do on this date?”

“I’m okay with it,” Hinata pants. “So as long as you are…”

Kageyama makes glancing eye contact, blushes, and returns to his lips. Hinata doesn’t hold back for long before he’s slipping his tongue against the corner of his mouth, pausing there to see how he responds. Kageyama loosens his jaw, and Hinata presses in a little ways. He retracts and does it a couple more times, before he feels Kageyama’s tongue tentatively meeting his. He pulls back, coaxing Kageyama along, and when his tongue glides between his lips Hinata’s pelvis burns.

Hinata feels way more drunk than he could possibly be. His blood is boiling. Kageyama’s full weight is against his chest and he’s not getting the hints that Hinata needs to breathe better in order to keep this up. One of his knees is in the sand between Hinata’s legs, dangerously close to compounding the problem in that area. He’s just keeping it at bay by thinking about Kageyama his coworker, who had been harboring a mutual interest in him for who knows how long, who totally wanted to kiss him back all those times Hinata wanted to kiss him, who likes his suits but apparently not his haircuts. Kageyama makes a tiny sound into his mouth, and Hinata wraps an arm around his waist—

BOOM

Kageyama leaps off him and Hinata sits up with a squawk.

“Gwaah! The fireworks!”

Kageyama huffs, and Hinata can almost see his heart pounding out of his chest. They take a minute to catch their breath as the lights start exploding overhead. They can’t see much of each other’s faces. Hinata turns and watches the fireworks, and they’re quiet for several minutes.

“Want to go back to the festival? There’s still some things we haven’t tried.”

“Okay. Just give me a—a couple minutes,” Kageyama says.

“Okay.”

When he gets to thinking about this request, a slow smile crosses his face.

“Or we could turn in. We don’t have to go back.”

“No. I want to go back. I haven’t—done much, while I’ve been here. Not that I won’t go back to the resort. Not that I don’t want to go back. Um—”

“Later, then. Are you making any progress over there? Wouldn’t it be better to walk it off?”

“What?” he barks.

Hinata snorts. “Aren’t you having a little problem?”

“It’s not that little, yours is just—No I’m not! I’m ready, let’s go.”

Hinata laughs until he’s in danger of losing Kageyama in the dark, then gets up to chase after him. They follow the lantern lit path back to town. Just before they exit the blackness of the trees, he asks Kageyama genuinely:

“Are you good?”

“I’m fine. I’m—” He faces Hinata stiffly and bows his head a little. “I’m sorry if it’s made things awkward. But I’d like to continue the date.”

“Sure,” he grins. “No big deal.”

“Your paint got smeared,” Kageyama murmurs, cheeks heating yet again.

“Don’t mind.” He smiles. “Let’s go this way.”

He takes the lead, and as they move between tents and booths he feels Kageyama grab him at the elbow, to pull him back or to stay with him as he goes forward. Sometimes he keeps holding on while they’re stopped. So while he’s free from Kageyama once, he skims his fingers down his arm and tries for a hand hold; Kageyama’s hand pauses, but then he pulls it away, and avoids looking at Hinata for a few minutes. But then he’s grabbing his arm again, and Hinata’s fine with it if that’s what he’s comfortable with. Cute.

Kageyama spotted a novel sunhat on a woman, and now they’ve been people watching. Hinata stops at a stand and puts a new drink in their hands as they continue at a leisurely pace. Kageyama’s talking more now that it’s about his main interest. Hinata listens and laughs. He’s still nursing his cup when Kageyama stops for another cocktail.

“You’re going to be running to the bathhouse all night.”

“The drinks here are good,” Kageyama says.

“You’re drinking like you hold your liquor well.”

“I hold it fine.”

“When’s the last time you tested that out?”

Kageyama gives him a look, then downs his cup in a few seconds.

“Now.”

He goes for a refill. Hinata quickly drains his own cup, still wanting to keep up.

“Wait Kageyama!”

Kageyama’s starting to get seriously tipsy after his refill, and that’s when they run into a crowd packed at the end of a street, where a band is performing on the steps of a big building and everyone’s trying to dance with full cups.

“The music sounds good,” Hinata shouts.

Kageyama doesn’t make much of a reaction either way, so Hinata shoots his shot.

“Want to dance? With me?”

“I can’t dance, Hinata.”

“That doesn’t matter!”

“I really can’t. I can’t move right.”

“So you’ve tried?”

He looks darkly at the nearest dancers and shrugs.

“You don’t have to be good. It’s okay to do things you’re bad at too!”

“But this is embarrassing!”

“Who cares? Finish your drink quick.”

“Other people have their drinks,” he grumbles.

“But you’ll need both hands to handle me.” He winks.

He leads Kageyama around the back of the crowd, until they’re up against a building and in a little shadow from the awning.

“You’re going to make fun of me at the office if I’m bad,” Kageyama says.

“Maybe. But I don’t think you’ll be bad at this.” Hinata raises his hands (and gets on his tiptoes) to lock his fingers together around the back of Kageyama’s neck. “Put your hands on my waist.”

Kageyama glances around.

“No one’s watching.”

“Shouyou! Shouyou!”

“Hey, Shouyou, hi!”

Hinata looks from the women back to Kageyama. “Except those people from the resort. But we don’t even know them!” He starts to swing his hips to the drumbeat. “Feel free to use your hands whenever you want.”

Kageyama presses his hands to the wall. Hinata starts to work his hips more sharply from side to side, studying his face. He doesn’t look miserable, probably just conflicted. Hinata desperately wants to loosen him up, and alcohol feels like cheating, so he’s hoping he can get this to work. He takes little steps closer, screwing with his hips, then steps back, then works forward again. Once he’s in a rhythm with it, Kageyama makes a small response, swaying forward so that they almost bump together while Hinata’s close. Hinata stays close, dipping down a little then straightening back up as he continues to wiggle. Kageyama’s arm moves. Hinata steps out of reach, and Kageyama lets his hand fall. Hinata gives him a teasing smile; when it registers, Kageyama’s eyes narrow. Hinata comes forward again, slower this time. One of Kageyama’s hands slides around his waist, and the other quickly follows.

Hinata swings back and forth within the grasp of his sweaty hands, until they’ve come down onto his hips. It’s a bit shameful, maybe, how he immediately starts to roll his hips, seesawing Kageyama’s hands with force. Hinata slides one hand down Kageyama’s chest and waist to his hip.

“Match me.”

He does. Hinata can’t watch his hips move for long. He replaces his hand on his neck and focuses on his face.

“See?” He comes close, presses their fronts together, and their hips go side to side in sync. “You’re doing it.”

“We’re not really dancing.”

“But it’s good, right?”

Hinata threads his fingers into the bottom of Kageyama’s hair and pulls, easing his head back just a little. He presses close, drawing the tip of his nose against the side of his neck and letting out a breath there. He leans back and smiles. Kageyama’s eyes have widened.

“Just go with the music.”

Hinata puts his hands on the wall and shimmies down, glancing up when his face is level with Kageyama’s navel. Then he spins around and makes his ass bump a few times, spins back and returns his hands to Kageyama’s neck.

“That’s called twerking.”

“Where’d you learn that? At _school_?”

“Not in a classroom, but I learned it while I was here. I did go to a few parties, all right? Quit acting like it’s a crime!”

The beat has changed. Hinata adjusts his rhythm, but Kageyama seems to be stuck at one speed. Hinata switches to swiveling his hips, and Kageyama encourages him with a little force in his hands. He’s almost smiling.

“Having fun yet?”

Hinata places his hands over Kageyama’s, pressing their fronts together for a few seconds. Then he turns around, one hand on his shoulder behind him, and moves against his body, forcing Kageyama’s hips back when he snaps his back, one hand still on Kageyama’s on his hip. He turns again, grabbing Kageyama’s hips now. His moves get a little bolder under Hinata’s hands. All the sudden Kageyama jerks him around by the hips, putting Hinata against the wall instead. He glances from his face to his waist as he moves his hands around, then down. Hinata grins and twerks up into his hands. Kageyama’s red-faced, but he smirks back, and Hinata grins again. He reverses their positions again, moving Kageyama into the deeper shadow of the doorway. He turns and bumps against him to the beat, and Kageyama pulls him into each move, pressing them together. Hinata turns and throws his arms around his neck, wrapping one leg around his waist and kissing him. He fists his shirt at his back and Kageyama holds him up with a hand under his ass. The kiss is more loose-jawed and slobbery than before, and Kageyama is all in with his tongue now. He tastes like a drunk advertising assistant. Hinata feels him smile somewhere in the middle.

“Come on,” Hinata says almost before they’ve stopped and he’s on the ground again. He pulls on Kageyama’s arm and Kageyama grabs his shirt and they leave the street like that.

“Do you do shots?” Hinata asks him with a grin.

“I’m good at shots.”

“Sure you are, you’re good at everything!”

He steers them into the nearest bar and they each do two, tying on both.

“Dammit! Dammit! I was beating you in everything!”

“Those races were rigged,” Kageyama barks back.

Hinata gasps. “They were not!”

“Let’s have a fair one.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

The bartender stops Hinata before he can follow Kageyama into the street. He says meia-noite’s in a few minutes and asks if they want shots for it.

“Meia-noite? Oh, midnight. Wait, it’s already midnight?”

He pays for the paper-cup shots and goes out to Kageyama.

“Where do we race to?” Kageyama says. “Why are there so many people out here?”

“Everyone’s going to do a shot at midnight. Here. No, don’t drink it yet. We have to wait until midnight, and then you say ‘meia-noite’ and drink it.”

“Why do we have to wait?”

“Because it’s a thing. Give me that.”

He takes the shot away.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asks Kageyama. “I don’t know if you can handle this last one.”

“If you can, I can, Hinata.”

He snorts. “Okay.”

Kageyama is looking a little unsteady, and the crowd is bumping them, so Hinata switches both cups to one hand and puts a protective arm around his waist.

“Do you think this is a good date?”

“This is the best date I’ve ever been on,” Kageyama says solemnly.

“Really? I’m glad to hear that!”

“But—” He looks down at Hinata, and he’s never seen Kageyama look remotely remorseful before. “I’m getting tired.”

“Okay. It is late.”

“I won’t be able to do the race.”

“No problem. We’ll do it tomorrow. Let’s leave after this drink. Oh, here we go.”

The crowd has started to count down from ten. Hinata hands Kageyama his cup. He raises his shot like everyone else is doing.

“Meia-noite!”

They drink together. Kageyama shuts his eyes tight for a few seconds, then smiles at Hinata.

Hinata giggles. “That was cool.”

Kageyama grabs his face and kisses him. This one doesn’t taste great, but Hinata feels it in his knees. Kageyama was already weak-kneed, so Hinata gently breaks it off for his sake. Kageyama lets his hand be taken as Hinata leads him toward the resort.

They’ve gotten a minute or two down the path when Kageyama stops dead behind him.

“Hinata.”

“What? Are you okay?”

He peers back at him in the dim light between the lanterns.

“It’s too far,” Kageyama says. “I’ll never make it.”

Hinata laughs.

“Why, are you that tired? What happened to all that gym time?”

Kageyama doesn’t answer, and doesn’t take another step.

“Want to get on my back?”

A pause.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, come here. I’m not sure this is going to work, with your giraffe legs…”

Hinata gets him situated on his back, with Kageyama putting a gentle hold around his shoulders. He starts down the path.

“Dammit Kageyama, lay off the weights for a while!”

He struggles, but endures, taking him all the way up to the door. Kageyama reaches out to unlock it, and Hinata hauls him inside. He lets him down and they kick off their shoes, but Kageyama doesn’t get off his back. His hands drop down to Hinata’s hips and he puts his face into the crook of his neck and starts to kiss hungrily. Goosebumps crawl up Hinata’s arms and heat flashes in his belly.

“You’ve just been waiting to get your hands on me.”

“I don’t like waiting for things,” Kageyama says.

“Yeah, I know that.”

Hinata turns his head and lifts Kageyama’s chin so he can kiss him. Kageyama dribbles down both their chins, but he’s getting the hang of tongue. Hinata pushes him back against the door and grinds into his crotch. Kageyama starts to gasp more frequently around his mouth.

“You like that.”

He already knew; Kageyama is so easy to read in hindsight. Hinata’s starting to harden up in his pants, so he turns and grinds with that side instead. Kageyama grabs his ass in two huge handfuls, and now Hinata can’t stop smiling into the kiss.

Another little sound peeps from Kageyama’s lips, and something in Hinata rouses to growl. Kageyama was too stubborn. He’s going to make him regret holding out. He pins one of his arms to the wall and bodies him up with his chest. He puts his hand under Kageyama’s jaw and holds his head high so he can access his neck. He smacks on kisses and drags his tongue along his sweat trails, until he gets a sharp breath and a shiver from the man. Hinata lifts his chin and finds the soft spot behind his ear, and sucks on it, rutting his cock into him in a punishing rhythm, until every one of Kageyama’s breaths is bleeding into a whiney note at the end. Then Hinata slows down, to a stop, and when Kageyama’s eyes fan open, he says:

“Follow me.”

Kageyama clings to his shirt as Hinata takes them to Kageyama’s room. He closes the door behind them, and Kageyama resumes things with a slower kiss. At the end Hinata smiles.

“I got rid of my tan lines. Since you didn’t like them.” He pouts his lip at him. Then he grins. “Want to see?”

Kageyama looks absolutely perplexed.

“How?” he says, with several blinks.

“Mm, that’s need to know information. But I’ll prove it to you.”

He takes a step back and starts stripping, first his shirt over his head, then his shorts to the floor, then his socks, finally his briefs. He combs fingers through his curly pubes, then puts his hands on his hips and cocks a leg.

“See?”

Kageyama nods, mouth parted, dawning all over his face.

“Now I want to see if you have any.”

He steps close, touching Kageyama’s neck, then sliding his hands down the lines of his shirt, to the first fastened button. But suddenly Kageyama’s not looking at him. Hinata doesn’t undo the button.

“Hinata—”

He bites down on his lip as he reaches and settles his hands on Hinata’s bare waist. He brushes his skin with his fingers, and releases a shaky breath.

“I think—I don’t think—we should go any farther. Since we’ve been drinking.”

“Oh. Okay. Are you getting a headache?”

“No. But I just want to remember everything when it happens.”

Hinata smiles slowly.

“What if it’s terrible? What if you wish you didn’t remember it after it’s happened?”

“I’ll still want to even if it is terrible,” Kageyama says.

“Oh.” Hinata laughs sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“Sheesh, don’t apologize Kageyama. I agree with you.”

“It’s still the best date I’ve had,” he says hopefully.

“Then on the next one we’ll have to make it the second best.” He winks.

He can’t do much about the necessary awkwardness of distancing himself from Kageyama and putting some clothes back on. As he pulls on his top Kageyama is methodically undoing the buttons on his own; maybe Hinata gets too caught up in it, but suddenly his foot is caught in his underwear and he’s falling to the floor.

“Oof!”

Kageyama laughs. He laughs for real, full and genuine, and hard enough that he presses a hand to his stomach to ease the pain there. He makes eye contact with Hinata and cracks up again, turning away and covering it with his hand as he crosses the room. Hinata sits there on the floor staring.

“You just laughed.”

Kageyama freezes, and turns around with a once more dead serious face.

“No I didn’t. You hallucinated it,” he adds.

“Alcohol doesn’t give you hallucinations! And you’re the drunk one!”

He frowns.

Hinata heaves a big sigh.

“I’m probably going to end up married to you.”

Kageyama’s eyes moon and his mouth drops open.

“Wha—What? What are you talking about? We only went on one date!”

“I know, but I just have a feeling.”

“You dumbass, you can’t just have that kind of feeling! You can’t just say that kind of thing!”

“Hey, I’m not any happier about it than you are.”

Hinata picks himself up and gets his underwear on. He sits on the edge of Kageyama’s bed and starts to smooth a hand over his boner in a soothing manner.

“Delayed gratification,” he mumbles, “Delayed gratification.”

Kageyama drops into the other side of the bed. Hinata gives up on his task and flops onto his back.

“I’d marry you,” he says in a low voice. “I already have to work with you. It couldn’t be much worse.”

“You’re in my bed,” Kageyama grouches.

“Want me to leave?”

He turns to look at Kageyama, who has lifted his head to look over his shoulder at him. He considers.

“No.”

Kageyama reaches for him, wrapping an arm around his chest and settling his hand over his ribs. He presses his face into Hinata’s neck, breathing deeply. Hinata tries to match his breaths and stop thinking about his needy dick.

“Hinata.”

“What?”

“I have to pee.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

“Breakfast, Kageyama.”

Hinata’s been in and out of his room several times, but now he’s come to rouse him for real. Kageyama slumps out after him in his blue pajamas and sits dutifully at the table. Hinata has already divided the portions, and he had a few special requests for hangover that he sets in front of Kageyama.

“This is strong, but it should clear you up,” he says of the murky red drink. “Here’s some pills in case.”

He watches Kageyama take a drink and wince. Then he starts to eat.

“Does it hurt bad?”

“It’s not bad,” he rumbles, voice thick with sleep.

“Maybe next time you won’t take big glasses like shots.”

“I haven’t been drunk since I was…twenty?”

Hinata laughs. “Really?”

They finish their breakfast quietly. Hinata flops back in his chair and rubs his stomach.

“Uhh, this place was so nice. The food was so good…”

Hinata lifts his head and looks at Kageyama.

“Do you here—vibrating?”

An automated voice speaks into the quiet.

“Call from Sugawara Koushi—”

“Where’s my phone?” Kageyama shouts.

“Um—Probably in your shorts!”

“Where are my shorts?”

“Uh—”

Kageyama goes tearing into his room. Hinata follows. The vibrating’s already stopped, but they upend the place anyway, until Hinata pulls the shorts out from under the bed.

“Here!”

Kageyama holds up the phone. “I don’t have service!”

“We have to go to the office! Put some clothes on!”

“You’re the one in your underwear!”

Hinata pulls on his crop top and a pair of running shorts and meets Kageyama at the door, both with their laptops and phones.

“Wait Kageyama, I have to lock the door!”

He races after him.

“Dammit, they’re trying to call again!”

“I have a missed call from them too!”

They dodge the elderly lesbians heading for checkout. Kageyama flies out of the trees and across the road, reaching the building first.

“Ha! That time I won.”

“Come on Kageyama, you need to answer the phone!”

They scramble inside and collapse at a table.

“I’m calling them back.”

They hold their breath as the line rings.

“Put it on speaker.”

“Shh.”

“Good morning Kageyama-kun! Is Hinata there too?”

“Sugawara-san,” they cry.

They laugh. “How are things?”

“Sugawara-san, the conference—” Kageyama says, “We couldn’t find it!”

“Oh, right. About the conference.”

“Did we really miss it?” Hinata shrieks. Kageyama elbows him.

“No no. That was just my little incentive to get you two out of the country together.”

“That can’t be true!”

Kageyama is silent next to him.

Sugawara laughs again. “Did you start to suspect something?”

“I—I tried all week to get us to the conference!” Kageyama says.

“I knew you would. And I knew Hinata would probably jump at the chance to revisit Brazil. I knew he’d get you to come around.”

They sputter together in indignation.

“Relax, relax. That’s what I wanted you to do. I wanted my good assistants to have a well-deserved vacation. You’ve been doing great work. But you two are so crazy about your jobs that I knew you wouldn’t take time off willingly.”

“So you tricked us?” Hinata says.

“More or less.” They can hear their grin through the phone.

“You got everyone at the office to ignore us?”

“They were all willing to play along. After all, most of them thought you were already together.”

“What?”

“What do you mean together?”

“It’s true.” That’s Tanaka-san’s voice in the phone. “I was so convinced that I even started the office rumor. When Sugawara-san told me it wasn’t true, it was really embarrassing.”

“Tanaka-san!”

“Out, Tanaka. Anyway,” says Sugawara, “There was so much flirting over lunch, and so many visits to each other’s offices—”

“I run out of staples a lot! Kageyama’s office is the closest!”

“I don’t visit him unless he’s screwed something up!”

“—That I figured all you needed was a few days together outside the office,” their boss finishes. “I thought it would do you good. So did you have fun?”

Neither of them answers.

“Don’t be too angry, all right? I’ve got a pile of assignments waiting for you when you get back. Oh, and if you could refrain from mentioning this to Daichi, that’d be great.”

They exchange a look.

“How much do we owe you for this vacation?” Kageyama says.

“Oh, that’s the best part! It was supposed to be for my honeymoon.”

Their jaws drop.

“But then I ended up calling that off, if you remember, and when I called to cancel the reservation, Mrs. Pereira, the owner, said she would wave the cost and let me come stay for free, since I seemed to need it. But then I thought this would be more fun. So you can thank her.”

“Thank her!” Hinata says. “I’m going to pay her back!”

“Well, whatever you want to do. I hope to see a good tan when you get back! Don’t forget your flight leaves this evening, but you still have time for a little more fun. See you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” they mumble together. The call ends.

“Oh my gosh.” Hinata covers his face. “I never thought I was that gullible.”

“I’m going right to their office when we get back,” Kageyama says. “We could’ve died, or they could’ve died, and no one knew!”

“I was watching out for you.”

They turn to the counter. Pereira-san smiles at them.

“They knew you were safe.”

“Oh my gosh! Not you too Pereira-san! Unnnngh—” He grabs Kageyama by the shirt. “How are we supposed to go back to work?”

“I don’t know! Get off me!”

“I can’t believe you actually got me convinced the conference was real!”

“Wha—If you thought it was real why were you so okay with skipping it?!”

“It wasn’t even real!”

“I’m telling Sugawara-san you’d skip a conference to go to the beach!”

“You went to the beach too!”

“You were a negative influence!”

“You got drunk and made out with me!”

“ _You_ started the grinding!”

“I get the armrest on the way back!”

“What makes you think I’ll agree to that?”


End file.
